Squid Pro Quo
Squid Pro Quo is half squid and half android. History Created by a secret team of government scientists attempting to fuse state-of-the-art technology with one of natures most powerful hunters; the squid. Why is still unknown, but after many years of failures they were successful. Too successful. When they transformed Frank (a name given to the squid used to make Squid Pro Quo) into the ultimate bio-mechanoid, the scientists also gave him a super-computer-like brain. Squid Pro Quo could think faster and more efficiently than the rest of the team of scientists and thus he deemed them unnecessary. He killed them off and took over the lab for his own malicious needs. He upgraded and fine-tuned his body and programming, studied the outside world and created his own machines to do his bidding. After enough data had been collected and he felt his body was properly outfitted, Squid Pro Quo ventured outside. Of course, outsiders' first reaction was fear and rightfully so. Squid Pro Quo began gathering subjects from outside to perform his horrific tests on. In an impressive show of power, he was able to catch one of Jetpack Viking's rockets with his anti-gravity tractor beam and send it careening into a nearby building. While JPV was busy helping the people inside, a representative of the Sageworthy Society offered him a position on their team. With promises of superior labs, endless resources and subjects, Squid Pro Quo gladly accepted and remains there to this day as one of their chief engineers. His ruthless efficiency and total lack of compassion allow him to explore things which ordinary science has never dreamed of. At some point in the past he attempted to use /co/lette (before she was a hero and was still just a child) as bullet catcher to evade capture, but was thwarted by Casey. Abilities Squid Pro Quo's first and foremost ability is his super-computer brain. He can think faster than any living being and even most mechanical ones. Always one step ahead of his enemies, he is rarely caught off-guard. He boasts a moderate arsenal, including lasers and missiles, but his two most prominent weapons are his hydro cannon, which is able to fire super-compressed water from a shoulder-mounted turret, and an anti-gravity tractor beam, which can increase or decrease any objects momentum almost instantaneous regardless of it's current velocity. With it he can deflect attacks and levitate himself or other objects. He also has a small army of floating robotic piranha he calls "The School". Their sharp teeth can chew through all but the hardest of substances, but they themselves are somewhat fragile and depend on their large numbers to swam about their targets. Squid Pro Quo also works in the engineering department of the Sageworthy Society, endlessly creating and experimenting to quench his endless thirst for knowledge. His successful creations are given to the Society so that they may test them in the field on the hapless members of the Justice /co/mrades. Gallery SquidProQuo.png|The original heromaker concept, his redesign probably contributed to him being the most well remembered member of the group Casey steps up to bat.png|Being thwarted by Casey 1327641547209.jpg|Bottom right 1370565982878.jpg colette 1382064571028.jpg|Fighting /co/lette 1390030257939.png CO Chibis series 2 (Squid Pro Quo)2.png Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Male